In recent years, the use of wireless devices has become more widespread. In addition, the size of wireless devices has continued to decrease. With the increase of availability and the decrease in size, wireless devices have become more mobile and may be operated across multiple regions.
The increased availability of wireless devices and wireless communication has permitted communication between wireless devices across multiple regions and countries. Further, the increased mobility enables wireless devices to be used in the home, at businesses or when traveling between various regions and countries.
With the increased mobility and movement of wireless devices, compatibility of mobile devices with wireless networks has become a concern. In particular, a wireless device having certain specifications and settings may perform differently in one network than another network.
With more and more wireless devices being used across multiple regions and countries, improved compatibility features are needed. As illustrated in this discussion, improved systems and methods for managing power of a device may be beneficial.